


His Right Hand

by Oh_Contrary



Series: Sweet Trouble [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Thanksgiving, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Prequel, Romance, Surprise Ending, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: Shiro has built himself a life a team stronger than he'd thought possible. Now, it's time for him and his right hand man to take the final step to solidify their relationship.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sweet Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116155
Kudos: 18





	His Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Heya babes!
> 
> This is a treat I wrote for my patrons for thanksgiving. I'll be posting a gift soon from this same au, and simply prefer to post things chronologically. As this is migrating from my patreon [the grrl aliens](https://linktr.ee/tgrrrlaliens), it's not on an official schedule: I just write this au when it calls me. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little prequel to our adventure!
> 
> I can't think of any warnings that apply to this part, though as always let me know if there are any content/trigger warnings I need add.
> 
> besos from space-os  
> ~t

Shiro leaned back against the counter and smiled. In all his life, he never would have pictured himself here. Hell— he’d never pictured himself past thirty.

But here he was, alive and surrounded by people he trusted and cared for. 

He watched as Keith leaned against Pidge on the couch in front of the tv, listening intently to whatever mischief their little techie was up to. Across the room, her brother Matt was on the floor in front of his partner, leaning against their long legs as they hung off the couch. Ryan and Rizavi were at the dining room table with Coran and Allura, who were arguing about the truth in what had to be another one of Coran’s stories from his glory days. Even Kolivan was here, nursing a drink beside Thace and Regris, all sharing a companionable silence. 

Naturally, there were a few people missing. It was a holiday after all, and those of them with families to be with were home. But for the rest of them, this was family. Shiro couldn’t think of a single ordeal in the last five years that these people hadn’t helped him through. They had fought for one another in more sense than one, risking life and limb to keep one another safe, to protect what little they had and share it with those more deserving.

And somehow along the way they’d built an empire.

Shiro sighed, grabbing his drink and taking a burning sip of the dark liquor. When his hand was free again, it fell automatically to the top of his prosthetic, feeling where metal met tattooed flesh. He sighed, thinking fondly on the years that others would expect to have scarred him. They had, but it was only physical; each mark another sign that he survived. Instead, he celebrated his tumultuous past. His fractured ties with his home had led to strength in a new place, strength that had let him help others into strength of their own. 

His eyes slipped automatically upwards, finding Keith across the room. The other man was watching him, a fond smile on his face. Shiro returned the gesture, grey eyes softening as they met violet. 

Keith excused himself, slipping away from Pidge who was easily distracted by her brother’s constant questioning of her latest ideas.

He slid through the room, rounding the island to slot himself beside Shiro against the far counter. 

“You’re thinking awful hard for someone who catered Thanksgiving,” Keith said, bumping his hip against Shiro’s.

Shiro laughed, slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulling him to his side. 

“I wanted to cook and do it potluck style. You were the one who didn’t want to lift a finger,” Shiro said, ruffling Keith’s hair before resting his hand against the base of his neck, squeezing gently.

“Well, you didn’t seem too put out when I kept you in bed all morning instead of trotting downstairs to start basting and stuffing a ham or whatever.”

“You’re hopeless,” Shiro said through a laugh.

“Yeah, but you like me that way,” Keith said, tilting his head up towards the other man.

“I do,” Shiro said quietly, loving the slight gasp he won from Keith at the two simple words before leaning in to give him one gentle kiss that turned into a sensual exploration of the other man’s mouth. They only parted when someone in the dining room whooped, causing the rest of their guests to giggle and titter. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Shiro and Keith to be affectionate in front of their team. In fact, Keith was a downright possessive lover, and relished in proving in front of others how Shiro was his; but today, with Keith blushing like a bride against his chest, Shiro couldn’t help but want to hide his other half away. 

It was Shiro’s turn to be possessive. He couldn’t wait to have Keith forever.

He cleared his throat, standing up straight and pulling Keith with him.

“Since I already have the room’s attention, I’d like to thank you all for being here. I know Thanksgiving is a very difficult holiday —  most of us don’t have much in the way of family these days— so I just wanted to thank the family I now have: all of you. You are my success. Each and every one of you has played a major role in our victories of the past few years, and I can’t think of anyone else I would rather be indebted to.

“Now, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, we’re not crammed into Keith and I’s apartment this year—”

“I don’t know if we were ‘crammed’ in that place, boss,” Matt called, which won a laugh. Shiro smirked and shrugged.

“Alright, we all fit, but not in a space that belonged to all of us. The condo is nice, but let’s be honest, it’s Keith’s and my space before anyone else’s. The farmhouse is going to be different: anyone who needs time away from the city for any reason is welcome to come here upstate and stay, with or without us here.

“Keith and I never had much in the way of home or family, and now that we have a family in all of you, it’s time we got ourselves a home.” It was here that his eyes turned to Keith, who had stood firmly at his side like always: his right hand man, his first mate, his everything. “And there’s no one in the world I’d rather build a home with.”

Keith looked to Shiro with a blinding grin, pulling their joined hands to his lips to kiss the other man’s knuckles.

“That being said,” Shiro called, before the room got too distracted. “If you would all join us in the living room, we would greatly appreciate it.”

Keith turned and dragged Shiro out of the kitchen, leading the way before the others could question them. When they saw the others begin to fill the couches and floor of the grand room, the two of them slipped out of sight, tucking themselves into the foyer to try and breathe as they prepared for the moment to come. 

“Ready?” Shiro asked, squeezing Keith’s hand tightly in his. 

“More than,” Keith whispered. If Shiro heard the shake of his voice, he didn’t say anything. Instead he simply pulled Keith in for a chaste kiss before parting, taking off down one of the long halls that, eventually, would plant him right back in the living room. 

He walked slowly, trying to get his racing thoughts under control as he rounded to the other side of the living room. 

Coran was standing in front of the fireplace, the roaring fire crackling behind him as the others looked curiously around the room. Waiting in the other entrance was Keith, who smiled at him from across the way. 

‘I love you,” Shiro mouthed. Keith’s smile grew. 

‘I love you too,’ he replied. 

Seeing the group all settled in, Coran pressed a button on the speaker behind him, and The Smiths slowly filled the room. 

The two of them walked slowly into the room with all the ceremony they could muster. 

Shiro was beaming, and as he took Keith’s hands he knew that he wouldn’t want to do this any other way. 

_ Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want  _ ended and Coran turned the music down, letting the sound waft gently through the room as he began to speak. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today—“ Shiro heard the room’s collective gasp, and Keith gave him a sly grin, but soon the noise faded away. It was just Shiro and his fiancé, cast in the fire’s golden glow as Coran guided them through their vows. 

Keith’s voice was honey in his ears as he promised himself to Shiro, and he couldn’t keep his voice from trembling as he returned each vow wholeheartedly. 

“I now pronounce you husbands,” Coran said fondly, stepping out of the way. “You may now kiss the groom.”

Shiro pulled Keith to him in an instant, a hand gripping the back of his neck as he hauled him in for the kiss he’d been waiting his whole life for. 

The room erupted into cheers and Keith smiled against Shiro’s mouth. His arms wrapped around his neck as he tugged Shiro down towards him. Shiro’s arms cinched tight around Keith’s waist and he lifted him off the ground. Keith’s legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist before he pulled out of the kiss, turning and beaming at their friends. 

“Took y’all long enough!” Pidge shouted. 

“Where’s the honeymoon?” Rizavi called. 

“Cute farmhouse upstate,” Keith said with a smirk, watching Rizavi blanche. Keith cackled, pulling Shiro in for a searing kiss. 

“He’s kidding,” Shiro said when they separated. “We’re going to Korea for a few weeks—“ he flipped Keith into a bridal carry, hitching him up against his chest. “Our flight is actually in a few hours, so we’ll be seeing you lot for Christmas.”

There was another collective laugh as the others gathered around them, congratulating them and smothering them in hugs. Shiro and Keith slowly made their way through the room, wishing the others well as they said their goodbyes.

They slipped into the foyer and helped each other into their coats, Keith leaning up to kiss Shiro gently, fists closing on the lapels of his coat. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Shiro,” Keith whispered, lips brushing against his with every word. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sweet, right?! This is the song they walked in to: Please, please, please Let Me Get What I Want by [The Smiths](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3qPMe_cCJk)
> 
> Comments are for love! 
> 
> You can buy me a kofi or support my other art here on [the grrl aliens](https://linktr.ee/tgrrrlaliens)


End file.
